This invention relates, to a thermal label printer, and more particularly, to a thermal label printer capable of receiving from, and transmitting data output to an external device.
Various types of portable data collectors, data terminals and the like have been developed. These devices use a data reader, such as a pen scanner, to scan bar codes or the like. The collector temporarily stores the data read by the data reader. This stored data is supplied to a small printer which prints on ordinary paper for confirmation or later reference. The stored data may also be supplied to a host computer or the like for various types of data processing.
These conventional collectors are disadvantageous in that they are only capable of printing out data on ordinary paper for the purpose of confirmation or future reference. They therefore have only limited applications since they are not capable of reproducing the data for display on articles of merchandise or the like.